hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Northern Hemisphere Cyclone Season
The 2017 worldwide cyclone season was the event of tropical cyclone formation in the year of 2017. It was the first season to include both northern and southern hemisphere cyclones. The year was extremely destructive and notable, and featured Hurricane Harvey, the most destructive tropical cyclone on record. In 2017, the Atlantic saw above average activity, the East Pacific saw near average activity, and the West Pacific saw below average activity. This year, the total Accumulated Cyclone Energy value in the Northern Hemisphere was 493 units. Timeline ImageSize = width:740 height:340 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2017 till:01/02/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/01/2017 till:09/01/2017 color:TD text: barset:break from:11/01/2017 till:17/01/2017 color:TD text:"Auring" from:03/02/2017 till:07/02/2017 color:TD text:"Bising" from:13/04/2017 till:15/04/2017 color:TD text:"Crising" from:15/04/2017 till:17/04/2017 color:TS text:"Maarutha" from:19/04/2017 till:21/04/2017 color:TS text:"Arlene" from:23/04/2017 till:27/04/2017 color:TS text:"Muifa" from:09/05/2017 till:11/05/2017 color:TS text:"Adrian" from:28/05/2017 till:31/05/2017 color:C1 text:"Mora" from:31/05/2017 till:02/06/2017 color:TS text:"Beatriz" from:10/06/2017 till:13/06/2017 color:TS text:"Merbok" from:11/06/2017 till:13/06/2017 color:TS text:"Calvin" from:19/06/2017 till:20/06/2017 color:TS text:"Bret" from:20/06/2017 till:24/06/2017 color:TS text:"Cindy" From:24/06/2017 till:28/06/2017 color:C2 text:"Dora" From:01/07/2017 till:04/07/2017 color:C1 text:"Nanmadol" from:06/07/2017 till:07/07/2017 color:TD text:"Four" from:07/07/2017 till:12/07/2017 color:C3 text:"Eugene" from:12/07/2017 till:22/07/2017 color:C4 text:"Fernanda" barset:break from:15/07/2017 till:17/07/2017 color:TS text:"Talas" from:17/07/2017 till:26/07/2017 color:TS text:"Greg" from:17/07/2017 till:19/07/2017 color:TS text:"Don" from:18/07/2017 till:21/07/2017 color:TD text:"Eight-E" from:20/07/2017 till:07/08/2017 color:C4 text:"Noru" From:21/07/2017 till:25/07/2017 color:TS text:"Kulap" From:21/07/2017 till:30/07/2017 color:C2 text:"Hilary" from:21/07/2017 till:25/07/2017 color:TS text:"Sonca" from:21/07/2017 till:23/07/2017 color:TS text:"Roke" from:22/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 color:C1 text:"Irwin" from:25/07/2017 till:30/07/2017 color:C2 text:"Nesat" from:28/07/2017 till:31/07/2017 color:TS text:"Haitang" from:31/07/2017 till:02/08/2017 color:TS text:"Emily" from:31/07/2017 till:06/08/2017 color:TS text:"Nalgae" from:04/08/2017 till:05/08/2017 color:TD text:"Eleven-E" from:06/08/2017 till:09/08/2017 color:C1 text:"Franklin" from:11/08/2017 till:17/08/2017 color:C3 text:"Banyan" from:11/08/2017 till:13/08/2017 color:TS text:"Jova" barset:break from:13/08/2017 till:17/08/2017 color:C2 text:"Gert" From:17/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 color:C4 text:"Harvey" From:18/08/2017 till:23/08/2017 color:C4 text:"Kenneth" From:19/08/2017 till:23/08/2017 color:C3 text:"Hato" from:24/08/2017 till:27/08/2017 color:TS text:"Pakhar" from:27/08/2017 till:03/09/2017 color:C2 text:"Sanvu" from:29/08/2017 till:12/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Irma" From:30/08/2017 till:03/09/2017 color:TS text:"Lidia" From:31/08/2017 till:04/09/2017 color:TS text:"Mawar" from:04/09/2017 till:06/09/2017 color:TS text:"Guchol" from:05/09/2017 till:22/09/2017 color:C4 text:"Jose" from:05/09/2017 till:09/09/2017 color:C2 text:"Katia" from:08/09/2017 till:18/09/2017 color:C4 text:"Talim" from:11/09/2017 till:19/09/2017 color:C3 text:"Otis" from:11/09/2017 till:17/09/2017 color:C2 text:"Doksuri" from:13/09/2017 till:15/09/2017 color:C1 text:"Max" from:14/09/2017 till:19/09/2017 color:C1 text:"Norma" from:15/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 color:C3 text:"Lee" barset:break from:16/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Maria" from:22/09/2017 till:25/09/2017 color:TD text:"22W" from:23/09/2017 till:25/09/2017 color:TS text:"Pilar" from:04/10/2017 till:05/10/2017 color:TS text:"Ramon" from:04/10/2017 till:09/10/2017 color:C1 text:"Nate" from:08/10/2017 till:09/10/2017 color:TD text:"23W" from:09/10/2017 till:16/10/2017 color:C3 text:"Ophelia" from:11/10/2017 till:16/10/2017 color:C2 text:"Khanun" from:14/10/2017 till:23/10/2017 color:C4 text:"Lan" from:19/10/2017 till:29/10/2017 color:C1 text:"Saola" from:27/10/2017 till:28/10/2017 color:TS text:"Selma" from:28/10/2017 till:29/10/2017 color:TS text:"Philippe" from:30/10/2017 till:08/11/2017 color:TD text:"29W" from:31/10/2017 till:05/11/2017 color:C2 text:"Damrey" from:06/11/2017 till:09/11/2017 color:TS text:"Rina" from:09/11/2017 till:11/11/2017 color:TS text:"Haikui" from:16/11/2017 till:19/11/2017 color:TS text:"Kirogi" from:29/11/2017 till:04/12/2017 color:C3 text:"Ockhi" barset:break from:11/12/2017 till:23/12/2017 color:TS text:"Kai-tak" from:16/12/2017 till:26/12/2017 color:C2 text:"Tembin" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2017 till:01/02/2017 text:January from:01/02/2017 till:01/03/2017 text:February from:01/03/2017 till:01/04/2017 text:March from:01/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:30/05/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:30/11/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January Storm Names Names in Italics reached 75 mph or higher. Bolded names reached 115 mph or higher (1 minute sustained). Northern Atlantic Eastern Pacific Western Pacific North Indian Ocean Retirement The following names were retired in 2017: * Harvey * Irma * Maria * Nate * Hato * Kai-tak * Tembin Their replacements are as follows: * Harold * Idalia * Margot * Nigel * TBA * TBA * TBA Category:VileMaster Category:Worldwide hurricane seasons Category:Northern Hemisphere cyclone season Category:Porygonal Category:2017